Homeless Death/Transcript
Chapter 1 Delaney: I can't believe we finally got rid of the plague that was Jackson O'niel! let's celebrate with orange juice! Franklin: lame! I want my heinewin! Jean: if you forgot we have someone to interrogate Delaney: yeah, Matt Barry. we know he signed the contract we have his signature! Jean: and we know he lives at the homeless camp go there, find Matt, and we'll get answers! New Crime Scene: Homeless camp ' Delaney: woah,woah,woah! we have another dead body on our hands. hey I recognize this man! he's the homeless camp owner Sebastian Doofensmertz! who murdered this man? we'll need to dig through those logs and repair that cloth to find out! '''Examine: pile of logs ' Delaney: let's see we have a bracelet that bears the initials C.D let me look that up in the homeless camp residents. and we got a match! so this belongs to Chase Dawson who has been a resident here for two years. let's speak to him ASAP 'New Suspect!: Chase Dawson ' 'Examine: torn cloth ' Delaney: woah! this cloth has blood on it. I agree let's send this to Sal 'Question Chase about his relationship with the victim ' Chase: oh, hello officers what do you want? Delaney: we're here because Sebastian Doofensmertz got murdered earlier today Chase: Sebastian's dead? thank the lord! there is finally real justice! Delaney: that's not the reaction I was expecting. why didn't you like him didn't he make this place to benefit the homeless people? Chase: that's far from the truth! Sebastian bought out this place just to treat us inhumanely! he called us plagues of St ronde because we lost our homes! he thought that those who lose their homes should die a horribly painful death! Delaney: that's harsh Chase: I was so mad at him I Instructed Matt to follow him to the central plaza and see what he could find out about our local dictator. Delaney: well we know where we're going next don't we? 'Central Plaza ' Delaney: well this plaza is beautiful too bad the last time we saw it was when Sal lost her pin here. ah look at that a torn up newspaper we should put it back together and a matt? there's a faded tag on it. Can you reveal it? 'Examine: faded tag ' Delaney: so this hat belongs to Matt Barry! Matt: I assume you want to talk to me well go ahead I'm all ears 'New suspect!: Matt Barry ' Matt: what does your chief want this time ? Delaney: actually Jackson got fired we're here because of two reason let's get the most pressing one out of the way first. Sebastian Doofensmertz was murdered and we know you followed him to the central plaza! Matt: dear Lord! Sebastian got murdered? yes I followed hm. Chase is a good friend of mine. However I didn't see Sebastian sorry. Delaney: really? well then does this document look familiar to you? Matt: course no- why's my name on there?! Delaney: I don't know, you tell me! it's your name after all! Matt: this is a mistake! I would never sign a contract. listen I'm being framed Delaney: for some reason I don't believe you. we're watching you Mr. Barry '''Examine: torn newspaper Delaney: ah, the quaubbler! this is a newspaper that details ridiculous things I haven't read today's edition, yet... interesting according to the best newspaper ever Zoe Dawson had a argument with Sebastian. wait Dawson? that's Chase's last name hold on.. ah, so Zoe kicked Chase out of her home two years ago well we have two things to ask Ms Dawson New suspect!:Zoe Dawson ' '''Ask Zoe about her relationship with the victim ' Zoe: hello officers. What do you need? a bit of refreshment moonshine maybe? or would you prefer a blast-off brew? Delaney: no, we're here about Sebastian Doofensmertz murder Zoe: what? Sebastian got killed? I thought he'd be around much longer Delaney: really I was under the impression you disliked him Zoe: oh, the quaibbler overexatrates things all the time Sebastian and I had a friendly rivalry Delaney: alright, uh, if you don't mind my asking why did you kick Chase out of your home Zoe: it's alright you see when Chase spent all his money gambling. I, as the good sister took him in until he could find a house, but e stole money from me! and used it on gambling! I kicked him out because he took advantage of my generosity! Delaney: oh, wow. sorry about that Zoe: it's fine not your fault. now I need to go to my room I need to brush my hair it's been disheveled all day. Sally: hello Delaney! how are you Delaney: alive, unlike Sebastian Doofensmertz. Sally: true! anyway I analyzed the blood. and it's your victim's! Delaney: well that's good. But how does that help us? Sally: it's simple. your victim didn't take antidepressants, yet there were traces of some in his blood on the cloth how did that happen I wonder Delaney: could it be.. our killer takes antidepressants? Sally: bingo 'The killer takes antidepressants ' Grayson: sister, I can't tell you how easy this autopsy was! Delaney: really easy? Grayson: well, Duh! anyway your victim had evidence of being strangled however there were puncture wounds from rocks meaning your murder weapon is a commination of rocks and something used for strangulation however that didn't stop me from finding traces of moonshine on the victim's neck and your victim was very anti alcoholic, so this means Delaney: our killer drinks moonshine! 'The killer drinks moonshine ' Delaney: well, this is a interesting case Sebastian Doofensmertz was found strangled/ stabbed in the homeless camp and my prime suspect is Chase he hated Sebastian and stole from his sister who, herself is acquaintances with the victim and then there's matt- Jackson: hello ! missed me? Chapter 2 Dalaney: Jackson O'niel! get out of here you're not welcome! Jackson: oh, alright I guess I won't give you lead in your case! Delaney: a lead? Jackson: are you interested? Delaney: we'll yeah I guess... Jackson: well i'll tell you I saw Sebastian in influential mile yesterday. Delaney: influential mile? well that's interesting considering Influntial mile is a whole freaking district! not much of a lead. okay we're done here. Jackson: I wasn't done ! I was getting to the best part! I saw him at the golden house. Delaney: wait the only gold house in influential mile is owned by the Cockran's! well a lead is a lead and I hate that it had to come from Jackson of all people! 'New Crime Scene: golden house ' Jacob: whoever's there freeze or i'll shoot! Delaney: Liutenant Cockran. this is the St ronde police Jacob: oh! sorry there have been a lot of robbers lately. Delaney: well we'll need to talk to you. anyway what'd you find a threat to the victim? 'Sebatian I will kill you!' yeah that's a threat. can you get a sample of that substance? and look there's a blank piece of paper can you restore it? I can tell that we're ever so closer to arresting Sebastian's despicable killer! '''New Suspect!: Jacob Cockran question Jacob about the victim's visit ' Delaney: lieutenant Cockran we know Sebastian Doofensmertz visited you last night Jacob: yeah, he did. he wanted to talk and, of course let him in to talk why wouldn't I do that to a ex-army general? Delaney: Sebastian was in the military? Jacob: indeed, he was when inside we shared some moonshine while talked about those pests the homeless people. it gives me nightmares just thinking about I may need antidepressants again. and not because my brother got ran over 427 times! '''Jacob Cockran drinks moonshine and takes antidepressants ' 'Examine: blank paper ' Delaney: so this is a restraining order against the victim you're right the person who filed this was Zoe Dawson. But why would she file one? let's ask her '''Examine: threat Delaney: good job let's send the substance to Sally ASAP Ask Zoe about the restraining order ' Delaney: Zoe you implied you were acquaintances if that's true then why file a restraing order on Sebastian? Zoe: my apologies I didn't tell you the full truth. Zoe: you see, at a party I had a bit too much moonshine and flirted with Sebastian. and he thought I was sober and since then he has been hitting on me. it's happened daily all day it's driving me nuts I've had to get antidepprsents to cope with this! Delaney: well if we find you killed Sebastian to cope with this you'll find yourself in a prison cell! '''Zoe Dawson Drinks moonshine and takes antidepressants ' Sally: do like to get tattoos? Delaney: I don't know about but I can't stand them! Sally: well guess what? this is tattoo cream Delaney: tattoo cream? but none of our susupects have tattoos! Sally: well that's because this tattoo cream is not really the best it washes realy quickly even wind can cause damage to one and the only way to get tattoo cream as bad as this one is in prison therefore it's my firm elief that your killer has a criminal record. 'the killer has a criminal record ' Delaney: before we continue on in our investigation i'm going to ask the comssioner something. Jason: Detctive Chapman! what do you need? Delaney: well we're in the midst of a murder investigation and we know our killer has a criminal record and we were wondering could you look as which suspects have a criminal record? Jason: yes, of course. just gve me half a hour and i'll have the results! Delaney: while commissioner longbottom is doing that how about another search of the plaza? Delaney:well, this is interesting we have a magazine covor, and it has the victim and a unkown woman on it, could you identify her in the database while I take a look through this camera? 'Examine: Unkown woman ' Delaney: so you identified the mystery women as Seikoh wolf? she's George's wife I wonder what she was doing with the victim? let's ask her. 'New suspect!: Seikoh wolf ' '''Examine: camera Delaney: alright let's look through the recording Start of recording '' Sebastian: Chase I've told you this murder plot won't go well! we'll never kill zoe at this rate Chase: because you're chickening out! listen bud I already have a criminal record and so do you! so how about you come with me to kill Zoe or be put 6 feet under. your choice, really ''footage end '' Delaney: was that Chase and Sebastian discussing their plan to kill Zoe? I agree we need to have a talk with Chase! '''Chase Dawson has a criminal record ' Question chase about the recording ' Delaney: chase what's with this recording I thought you hated Sebastian Chase: of course I hated him. just not for the reason I said. Chase: I actually hated him because he was chickening out of our plan to murder my sister after walking it over some moonshine we agreed we would do today at night, but instead Sebastian checkened out. to be expected of 76 year olds I guess. '''Chase Dawson drinks moonshine ' 'question Seikoh about her relationship with the victim ' Seikoh: oh, hello officers. what do you blue devils want? Delaney: well we're investigating Sebatian doofensmertz's murder and we saw this magazine covor. Seikoh: oh, so many memories grimsbourough was where I met George, but I guess it was interesting how I meet both my loves in the same city. at any rate. I dumped Sebastian as soon as I meet George. I didn't know Sebastian was in st ronde. oh, well the more you know now can you leave with some of the neer moonshine I prefer the older ones Cassandra doesn't like moonshine at all neither did Rosa before she died. Sorry I still can't get over her death I need my antidepressants! where are they?! '''Seikoh drinks moonshine and takes Antidepressants. Delaney: we're just waiting for the commissoner's report Jason: what do you mean waiting? I was faster than the zoom! Delaney: suure you were Jason: anyway I can tell you that matt Barry has a criminal record after killing Rosa Wolf in grimsbourough. , Jacob Cockran has a criminal record for speeding, and Seikoh used to counterfeit dollar bills. Delaney: thanks for the info. Matt Barry has a criminal record ' '''Jacob Cockran has a criminal record ' 'Seikoh Wolf has a criminal record ' Delaney: y'know I don't under people sometimes I mean Chase and Seastian had a falling out in their plan to kill Zoe. Who felt like she was getting harassed and Seikoh just remembers him as the romance she had before George we're so close, yet we're so far as well Jacob: I gotta confess I killed Sebastian Doofensmertz! Chapter 3 Delaney: you what? Jacob: I killed Sebastian! I'm a terrible military officer! Delaney: alright Jacob meet us in the interrogation room 'Question Jacob about his confession ' Delaney: how did you kill Sebastian, Jacob? Jacob: I lost my temper with him! he insulted the armed forces! why would anyone do that? Delaney: didn't you say Sebastian was a former army man? why would he insult the army? Jacob: he felt like they were betting too battle hungry. Why else would you become part of the armed forces? you want to fight you want to legally kill! unfortunately I lost my temper and put my hands around his neck and strangled him to death! Now, all my progress in the armed forces is all for naught. Delaney: I don't know about you, but I think that Jacob is not telling the truth if he was then he would've mentioned the stabbing wounds Sebastian had. I agree we need to investigate more! let's start at Jacob's house we'll find something there 'New Crime Scene!: golden pillars ' Delaney: well, look at this there's a stack of letters to the victim. the senders name is faded can you revel It? and there's a broken bottle over there. Can you repair it? 'Examine: broken bottle ' Delaney: this bottle is a bottle of moonshine and the message reads. 'Sebastian get this sh*t out of my face I'm done with crime! see you never.' it seems like the sender got furious with the victim we;;, let's send this to Simon he'll find out who wrote this 'Examine: letters ' Delaney: so the person who wrote these letters is Seikoh Wolf? she said that she didn't know Sebastian was in St ronde. let's find out why she lied 'Ask Seikoh about the letters ' Seikoh: why can't you devils stay out of my life! Delaney: if you wanted to be done with us then you shouldn't have lied to us Seikoh: lied? what a fanciful accusation. Now get out Delaney: nope. because we found your letters to Sebastian Doofensmertz Seikoh: oh those little things. Well, I won't lie no longer I sent those Sebastian to tell him it was over between us our five year long relationship was a fling I never loved him he was just a object I used until I met George. now can you leave? Delaney: well Seikoh if we find out you killed Sebastian to prove it was over between you two your freedom will be over. Simon: ah Delaney and it's so great not having to think about our unjust chief. Delaney: we still need to find enough evidence to arrest him, but I guess it can't be helped. Anyway what'd you find Simon: well, this note was written by a right-handed individual that weighs about 180lbs If I'm correct Delaney: that matches Matt Barry's profile! let's question Mr. Barry on this '''Question Matt Barry about the angry message Matt: hello officers. Can you come by later? I'm looking for my antidepressants right now. Delaney: No. Matt, we know you wrote a angry message to the victim on moonshine Matt: I knew you'd find out. You see Sebastian wanted me to steal from stores to get lethal weapons I told him no. I'm done with crime killing Rosa did a number on my willingness to commit crimes Delaney: let's hope you didn't kill Sebastian then. Delaney: we're so close to catching this killer! perhaps another sweep of the crime scene will do us justice New Crime Scene: Bed of bricks ' Delaney: look at that that's a band with rocks in it and it's covered in blood. send this to George and Devin they'll figure it out Delaney: however this pile of bricks seems to be hiding something. Let's dig through it '''Examine: pile of bricks ' Delaney: excellent! you got a small metal piece? I guess we'll send this to Govis. Govis:, now that Jackson is fired can Franklin get sacked soon? . Delaney: perhaps. anyway did you find anything on the object? Govis: indeed I did. this object is actually part of a badge and since it had trace amounts of moonshine and antidepressants on it. It leads me to believe they don a badge Delaney: well, their badge will make them easier to spot at least 'The killer wears a badge ' George: finally! something to analyze. Devin: anyway. what we can tell you that this band with rocks is your murder weapon Delaney: did you find anything? George: yes, we did there were skin cells that were not the victim's and I can tell you your killer is female Delaney: so that proves Jacob isn't guilty after all then! 'The killer is female ' Delaney: i'm so ready to put this killer behind bars. Let's do it. '''Take care of the killer now! Delaney: Seikoh Wolf you're under arrest for the murder of Sebastian Doofensmertz! Seikoh: ha! that's a laugh. I didn't kill nobody Delaney: really? then why'd you use some of your tattoo lotion while writing your threat we know you made it in prison Seikoh: just because I went to prison makes me a killer puh-leeze that could anyone's Delaney: really? then why did you leave traces of moonshine on the victim's chothes Seikoh(sweating now): I may drink a lot of moonshine, but I didn't kill Sebastian! Delaney: give it up Seikoh! we have your skin cells on the murder weapon! Seikoh: what?! I was so careful when I killed him! Delaney: you you admit it! Seikoh: yes, I concede defeat, but he left me no choice as soon as he appered in St ronde I knew I had to kill him! Delaney: why? because he wouldn't understand why you two were over? Seikoh: no! it was so George wouldn't discover who Cassandra's true father was! Delaney: so your children are Sebastian's? Seikoh: only Cassandra, Rosa was George's but before I met George Sebastian got me pregnant it was fine then because I met George soon after and we did- Delaney: okay! we get the picture! Seikoh: alright. anyway when we moved here I was glad no one would discover who Cassandra's true father was, But then Sebastian appeared I knew he wouldn't leave after I threatened him, So I made that band with rocks and murdered him. I also paid Jacob good money to say he committed the murder, but I guess the dimwit failed Delaney: and you're under arrest! Kane Cartwright: Seikoh Wolf you're accused of the murder of Sebastian Doofensmertz how do you plead? Seikoh: guilty. I killed that man and i'd do it over and over again if I had to in fact i'd do it 100 times if I could! Kane: lady, you're crazy! and because of this and the murder I sentence you to life in prison with no parole!. also you'll be in solitary confinement Jean: good job on arresting Sebastian's killer! Delaney: now Cassandra has lost her biological father and her mother is in prison George: is what I heard true? has my wife killed a man? Corruption in the police department (5/6) Delaney: oh, this is awkward, but yes Mr. Wolf your wife is a vicious criminal George: darn! I thought she would be my last chance to have a normal wife I would've preferred if she was older, but she caught my heart. I see now that I was taken for a fool. Anyway I need help Cassie is going mental after the news of the trial reached her ears she ran off I need to find she's my last family left! Delaney: alright Mr. Wolf we'll help you out Delaney: now that he's gone. I got a call that Eugene Merz needs some help in a situation Ask Eugene what's wrong ' Eugene: thanks for coming you see my brother wants to paint some paintings of the central plaza however we keep on getting threats from a anonymous person to 'stay out or face the consequences' Eugene: i'm glad you agree that that's worth checking out let's go to the plaza '''Investigate plaza benches ' Eugene: that's a ripped up piece of paper. can you restore it? 'Examine: ripped up paper ' Eugene: jeez it says ' Eugene and Jeremiah merz if you come out of your house you will end mot unpleasantly' that's a threat! can you send this to your profiler ? Simon: that's one heck of a threat Mr. Eugene Merz even I never got threats like these anyway I identigied the recipient as one Jackson O'niel Eugene: you mean the ex-chief threatened me and my brother? okay let's question this Jackson '''Demand answers of why Jackson O'niel threatened Eugene and his brother Jackson: hello Mr. Merz how are you today? Eugene: aggravated now that I know that you threatened me and my brother Jackson: even if I did so what?! I wouldn't kill you I would leave that to Matt Barry or as he really is called. Jacob Cockran Eugene: what? Jacob Cockran would kill for you? Jackson: The new world would kill for us! Eugene: okay before I punch Jackson let's go tell my brother to be on the lookout of lieutenant Jacob Cockran Inform Jeremiah Merz to stay on the lookout for Jacob Cockran Jeremiah: Eugene, have you found out anything Eugene: yes, stay on the lookout for Jacob Cockran and Jackson O'niel they will kill us given the chance. Jeremiah: kill?! that's extreme! Eugene: I agree, but whatever I know they'll make a wrong step that'll allow to arrest them! Eugene: now, here have this burger to re-energize yourself Ask George Wolf what's wrong ' George: I need to find Cassie! Delaney: slow down George. Who's this Cassie? George: my daughter. she's my daughter Seikoh always called her Cassandra. Delaney: I see. do you know where she went? George: I think she may have ran off into influential mile. perhaps the Cockran residence. Delaney: then you stay here while we investigate the Cockran residence! '''Investigate: golden house ' Delaney: we have to hurry who knows what's happened to Cassandra. let's see ah a necklace perhaps it's Cassandra's let's find out with some fingerprinting technology 'Examine: necklace ' Delaney: alright let's analyze these prints! 'Examine: fingerprints ' Delaney: these prints belong to Cassandra! let's return to the olden house she must be there! '''Ask Cassandra Wolf why she ran away from her father Cassie: where is it? Delaney: are you looking for your necklace Cassie: yes, I am! oh, wait your the police the same people who wrongfully arrested my mom! Delaney: why do you say wrongfully? Cassie: well your chief. What was his name again? oh, yeah Jackson he told me Seikoh was arrested just from pressure Delaney: Cassie Jackson was fired a few days ago. Cassie: what? so running away was pointless? Delaney: yeah. it is let's go see your father 'Return Cassandra Wolf to her father ' George: Cassie! I was worried about you! Cassie: sorry for running I just believed the words of a ex-policeman over the real police. George: it happens I may be mad that Matt Barry is off scot free for killing my daughter, but he seems to want to change. However we're going to follow him into influential mile. perhaps we may become friends and move past our differences Cassie: I doubt it. George: spoilsport. Anyway, here have some money it's the least I can do. Jean: this is a disaster! Jackson O'niel is ruining everything! Delaney: he is filling the minds of young people that we wrongfully put Seikoh in prison due to pressure to make a arrest. George A.: along with the fact he threatened to kill Eugene and his brother using Jacob. Jean: we need to question Jacob about this I heard he was last seen on the long sidewalk, so, team let's question Jacob Cockran about this!